Don't Forget
by MyDearJuliett
Summary: Demi cheats on Selena. what will happen next! Selena/Demi. Caution this story contains death and some bad language. songfic   song: don't forget by Demi Lovato  I SUCK AT SUMMARYS


**I DON'T OWN THE SONG OR DEMI/SELENA (did not use last names so its legal)**

_Did you forget_

_That I was even alive_

_Did you forget_

_Everything we ever had_

_Did you forget_

_Did you forgetAbout me_

Selena walked into her dark apartment as she flicked on the lights it was apparent that she was crying. She slowly made her way up the stairs. Alone in her room she sobbed. She laid on her bed as the memory of what happened earlier that night replayed in her head over and over.

_Did you regret_

_Ever standing by my side_

_Did you forget_

_What we were feeling inside_

_Now I'm left to forget_

_About us_

**FLASBACK:**

Selena was in her brand new car, blasting her and Demi's favorite Miley Cyrus song. She was driving to Demi's house to surprise her. As she made it down the block she turned the music down to a light hum to make sure Demi wouldn't hear her when she arrived. She open the door to Demi's apartment with the key Demi had given her just a couple weeks ago. She tip toed up the stairs hoping Demi wouldn't hear her. As she made it to Demi's bedroom door Selena hesitated, for some odd reason she had a gut feeling not to go in. But of course Selena went against her gut and entered Demi's room. The sight she saw made her heart drop and in her head she cursed herself for even opening the door. Right their in front of Selena was Demi in bed with a guy. Selena was speechless. When Demi finally comprehended that her girlfriend was at the door and had caught her dead in the act of cheating she pushed the guy off her and ran to Selena. Demi was practically screaming words a mile a minute at Selena trying to explain herself. Selena heard none of this and just ran to her car. As she started her car she saw Demi run outside but she didn't even stop and with that Selena left. Now Selena was left alone with the horrible memory of her girlfriend cheating on her.

_But somewhere we went wrong_

_We were once so strong_

_Our love is like a song_

_You can't forget it_

**PRESENT TIME:**

Selena was still sobbing on her bed. Her phone that was by her side the hole time must have vibrated a million times. She finally looked at her phone, the screen read : 8 missed calls from Demi33333. When she exited out of the missed calls she saw her background, it was a picture of her and Demi in the mirror Demi pressed up against Selena kissing her cheek and Selena had huge smile on her face. When she saw that picture she finally lost it, Selena violently threw her phone at the wall, obviously breaking it.

_So now I guess_

_This is where we have to stand_

_Did you regret_

_Ever holding my hand_

_Never again_

_Please don't forget _

_Don't forget_

At this point Selena was shaking with anger. Her tears have dried and if anyone at the moment would have saw her they would have thought she was a psycho homeless person. Mascara stained her face, Her hair was a wreck from her pulling at it when she was crying, and now Selena was rocking back and forth, talking to herself " Demi why would you fucking do this to me? We were in love. We were in love Demi, we have been in love forever even when we were just friends. Fuck you, How could you fuck me over like this? And with a guy? You will pay for this Demi I promise you will pay"

_We had it all_

_We were just about to fall_

_Even more in love_

_Than we were before_

_I won't forget_

_I won't forget_

_About us_

Finally Selena stood up. She took one glance around her room and ran towards the wall. She took the frames that were filled with pictures of her and Demi and started throwing them everywhere. When she ran out of frames to throw her floor was covered in glass, but Selena was so mad/angry she didn't seem to notice as she walked barefoot all over the room. One by one she picked up each picture. She started ripping and tearing at each picture like a hungry wolf tearing up a single piece of meat. When she finished with the pictures she looked at her feet. A creepy grin ran across her face when she saw the blood on the floor. She wiggled her toes and chuckled to herself and under her breath she said "The glass in my feet doesn't compare to the pain of what you did to me"

_But somewhere we went wrong_

_We were once so strong_

_Our love is like a song_

_You can't forget it_

Then Selena knew what she had to do. She made her way to the bathroom not even caring that her feet were making prints on the white carpet. She made her way to the bathroom. After a couple minutes of searching through the draws she found exactly what she wanted. Now the grin on her face grew wider. She squeezed what was in her hand and laughed as she watched the blood trickle to the floor.

_Somewhere we went wrong_

_We were once so strong_

_Our love is like a song_

_You can't forget it_

_At all_

Selena bent over and ran her hand through the puddle of blood on the floor. Across the mirror in her own blood she wrote "DON'T FORGET". And with that she sat on the floor. She pressed the razor to her left wrist and laughed an evil kind of laugh and quickly dug the razor into her wrist. After she did the same with the other wrist.

As she sat on the ground arms hanging to the floor, the puddle of blood grew bigger and bigger by the minute. The more blood she lost the foggier her mind got. She knew she was about to die. She somehow managed to choke out the words "See what you did to me Demi, ill always love you." Suddenly her head dropped and hung their. Selena was dead.

_And at last_

_All the pictures have been burned_

_And all the past_

_Is just a lesson that we've learned_

_I won't forget_

_Please don't forget us_

Demi was getting frustrated that her girlfriend wouldn't answer her calls. Demi felt like she NEEDED to talk, she loved Selena and felt terrible because she never meant to cheat on her. She got in her car and made her way to Selenas apartment, She didn't stop at any stoplights she needed to see Selena. When she arrived she knocked as hard as she could on Selena's door, assuming she was just pissed and not answering Demi took out Selena's house key and got in. She ran to Selena's room, not noticing the bloody footprints leading to the bathroom. When She opened the door she saw broken glass, torn clothing and pictures and blood. She screamed selena's name and got no response. That's when she looked down and saw the foot prints.

She followed them all the way to the bathroom and hesitated at the door, just like Selena had done hours before at Demi's door. Finally she swung the door open and saw the most horrific sight in the world, The girl she loved with all her heart laying limp on the floor surrounded by blood. Demi dropped to her knees and screamed Selena's name over and over. She shook her body as hard as she could. Then she came to the realization her girlfriend, best friend, and most important person in the world, was dead. As she held Selena's lifeless body she sobbed. After about an hour she looked at the mirror and saw the bloody writing, then she whispered to Selena "I wont forget, I love you." And with that Demi closed her eyes still holding Selena and cried herself to sleep.

_But somewhere we went wrong_

_Our love is like a song_

_But you won't sing along_

_You've forgotten_

_About us _

**RATE? That was my first one shot/songfic so tell me what you think please! **


End file.
